Hvorfor
by Syncfeather
Summary: Das Leben ist nicht leicht. Dies wird Norwegen bewusst, als durch eine Anreihung an Ereignissen sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gedreht zu werden scheint. Sein kleiner Bruder hat viel damit zu tun, und dann macht ihm auch noch Dänemark das Leben schwer. Rated M, um sicher zu gehen.


TheHoneyScream hat eine deutsche Geschichte mit Norwegen von mir schon vor einer ganzen Weile requested und ich hab sie endlich fertig! Hat zwar eine ganze Weile gedauert husthustsechsmonatehusthust, aber die Mühe hat sich gelohnt! R&R please!

Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch an Hetalia oder den Charakteren. Ich habe lediglich die Geschichte geschrieben. An großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Readerin!

* * *

Heute war eine weitere Weltkonferenz und alle Länder hatten sich brav versammelt, so wie es sich gehörte, um die vielen Probleme der Welt zu klären. Oder besser gesagt, sie hatten sich versammelt, um es zumindest zu versuchen, diese Probleme zu klären und zu beseitigen. Trubel und Aufregung gehörten immer zu diesen Konferenzen, da die unterschiedlichen Länder es immer wieder schafften, einander auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu nerven oder zu ärgern. Diesmal fand die Konferenz in Oslo, in Norwegen statt und sie war wie jede andere Konferenz auch. Amerika, der sich selbst wieder einmal einfach zum Chef der Konferenz ernannt hatte – niemand hatte dazu jedoch gestimmt, aber das hinderte Amerika in seinem Vorhaben nicht im Geringsten – stand vorne und quatschte irgendetwas über Superhelden und wie sie die Erde retten konnten. England war damit beschäftigt, sich mit Frankreich zu prügeln und nebenbei Amerika anzuschnauzen, was für ein Idiot er doch sei und dass seine amerikanische Version der englischen Sprache die Königin zutiefst verspottete. Italien klebte förmlich an Deutschland und quasselte irgendetwas über Pasta, während der Deutsche seufzte und seine Schläfen massierte, um die furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen, die ihn heimsuchten, zu vertreiben. Neben ihnen schrie Romano herum, dass Italien nicht weiter mit Deutschland zusammen sein und so viel Zeit verbringen sollte, denn er hasste den Freund seines Bruders abgrundtief, während Spanien versuchte, den aufgebrachten Italiener zu beruhigen, dabei jedoch die eine oder andere ungeschickte Bemerkung machte, dass Romanos Gesicht aussah wie eine Tomate, wodurch er nur noch wütender wurde. Ungarn fotografierte fleißig das Geschehen, während Japan neben ihr bereits anfing, daraus eine schöne Yaoi-Geschichte zu formen. Beide hatten bereits eine Röte im Gesicht und Nasenbluten, während sie grinsten. Irgendwo im Raum flog so eine seltsame, fast komplett unsichtbare Gestalt herum. Eine Gestalt, die niemand zu bemerken schien. Eine Gestalt, die jämmerlich herum jammerte, dass sie angeblich so ein Land namens Kanada war (allerdings war es nicht so, als wenn es dieses Land tatsächlich gäbe – es war genauso wie Einhörner: beide waren ausgedachte Fabelwesen). Doch das arme, kleine Kanada wurde anscheinend niemals auch nur von einem einzigen Land wahrgenommen. Neben seinem Bruder Amerika war der einzige, der ihn wahrzunehmen schien oder besser gesagt Kanada wahrnehmen konnte, Preußen – nach der Wiedervereinigung mit seinem Bruder nun auch als Ostdeutschland bekannt – doch die Ex-Nation war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Österreich zu nerven und aufzuziehen. Österreich war irritiert, irritierter als jedes andere Land im Raum. Russland hatte sich neben China gesetzt und versuchte, der asiatischen Nation ein paar Komplimente zu machen, doch China fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und wurde dann auch noch von Südkorea, der laut schreiend zu seinem »Bruder« gerannt kam, umarmt. Lettland kauerte übrigens unter dem Tisch vor Russlands Stuhl mit einer Leine, die der Russe fest in seiner Hand hielt und dabei einfach zuckersüß lächelte, und einem Halsband um den Hals, damit er ja nicht abhauen konnte. Lettland hingegen sah so aus, als bekäme er gleich einen Angstanfall. Litauen spielte eine Runde Schach mit Polen und versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht einfach die Polen-Regel anwenden konnte, wann auch immer er zu verlieren schien (Versuche jedoch einmal Polen das zu erklären – wird nicht klappen, ich sag's dir). Island und Hongkong waren nirgends im Raum aufzufinden, jedoch waren sie am Anfang der Konferenz dort gewesen. Die Tür zum Wandschrank im Nachbarraum ließ sich übrigens nicht mehr öffnen, sie schien von innen verriegelt worden zu sein. Seltsam … Griechenland saß auf seinem Stuhl und machte wie immer ein Nickerchen, während zig Katzen um ihn herum miauten oder auch schliefen. Finnland redete mit Schweden, um die von Finnland als unangenehm aufgefasste Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden zu brechen, doch er verschlimmerte sie nur. Estland beobachtete eines seiner Haustiere, welches er mitgenommen hatte und fröhlich auf einem Salatblatt herumkaute. Ein weißes Mochi mit strahlend blauen Augen, einer Markierung, die einer Brille ähnelte, unter den Augen und einer abstehenden Haarsträhne. Seltsamerweise hatte es starke Ähnlichkeiten mit einem im Konferenzsaal anwesenden Land … Sealand flitzte umher und verlangte lauthals, dass die anderen Länder ihn akzeptierten. Aber niemand tat es. Nicht ein einziges Land. Wie war er dort überhaupt hingekommen? Wer hatte ihn eingeladen und ins Gebäude gelassen? Im hinteren Teil des Raumes stritt sich Australien mit Neuseeland, wer von den beiden die meisten Schafe hatte. Beide waren der Überzeugung, bei ihnen lebte die größte Anzahl. Auf einmal machte die fast unsichtbare Gestalt beim Fall ein Geräusch, welches einem Soundeffekt, wie man sie aus Zeichentrickfilmen kannte, ähnelte. Kuba haute den armen Kanada, beschimpfte ihn als Amerika und anderen, nicht jugendfreien Beleidigungen. Indien und Thailand tranken eine Tasse Tee und unterhielten sich über irgendetwas, was in ihren Ländern gerade so vor sich ging, und über Elefanten. Taiwan gesellte sich zu Japan, behielt aber stets ein Auge auf China gerichtet, um ihm im Falle eines plötzlichen (und erneuten) Rückenproblems zu helfen (so wie sie es immer tat). Türkei rannte zu Griechenland und weckte ihn auf, nur um sich wieder einmal mit ihm zu streiten. In ihrem Streit schien es wohl wieder einmal um Japan zu gehen. Diese beiden Streithähne konnten es auch nie sein lassen. Die Seychellen und Monaco, beide einst unter Frankreichs Herrschaft, schauten amüsiert zu, wie sich der Franzose mit England prügelte. Mit einem tödlichen Blick funkelte die Niederlande Spanien an, denn Belgien bot Spanien und Romano ein paar belgische Waffeln, die übrigens die besten Waffeln überhaupt waren, an, doch das gefiel der Niederlande absolut gar nicht. Luxemburg hatte es wieder einmal nicht geschafft, da es noch zu viel Arbeit zu erledigen gab, wie es in der SMS stand. Im Schatten und Schutze der Schweiz saß Liechtenstein, während die Schweiz jeden bedrohte, ihn um zu nieten, wenn er auch nur um eine Haaresbreite zu nah an Liechtenstein oder ihn herantrat (und vor allem wenn dieser Jemand ein gewisser Österreicher oder auch Preuße war). Ein geschockter Schrei echote durch den großen Raum. Belarus bedrängte Russland, sie doch endlich zu heiraten und eins mit ihr zu werden. Aber Russland fand diese Idee absolut gar nicht gut und schrie sie laut an, sie solle doch nach Hause gehen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte China aus, um der unheimlichen Gegenwart Russlands zu entkommen. Die Ukraine schaute ihren beiden jüngeren Geschwistern zu, ein imaginärer Wassertropfen erschien neben ihrem Kopf. Rumänien schlich sich an Ungarn an und ärgerte sie mit irgendetwas, das so weit zurückreichte, dass außer den beiden niemand darüber Bescheid wusste. Und schließlich waren dann dort in diesem ganzen Chaos und wildem Gewirr aus lauten und sich streitenden Ländern noch Norwegen und Dänemark. Dänemark hatte seinen Arm um den Norweger gelegt und überflutete ihn mit Komplimenten, wie süß er doch sei, wie sehr er ihn doch liebe, und zwischendurch kam noch eine Bemerkung, wie gerne er doch mal wieder nach Oslo wollte, dazu. Das war schon sehr süß, wenn man das von seinem Partner hörte, doch die Sache war, Norwegen und Dänemark waren kein Pärchen – lediglich beste Freunde – und langsam – besser gesagt seit Jahrhunderten – empfand Norwegen diese Komplimente als ziemlich nervig, weil der Däne ihn förmlich damit überschüttete. Ihm keine Luft mehr zum Atmen ließ.

»Lass uns nach der Konferenz noch was Essen gehen! Und dann können wir zu dir und mal gucken, wie gut dein Bett- ack!«

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung griff Norwegen nach Dänemarks Krawatte und zog an ihr, sodass der Däne keine Luft mehr bekam und zappelnd versuchte, den Druck auf seinem Hals zu lindern, doch Norwegen machte keine Anstalten, die Krawatte loszulassen. Warum nur musste er ständig so dumme Kommentare von sich geben, wunderte sich Norwegen. Aber so war einfach Dänemarks Art. Laut, heiter, ständig gute Laune, nervig. Für Norwegen war es ein Rätsel, wie man nur so sein konnte. Einfach unerklärlich.

Schließlich ließ er die Krawatte los und der Däne zog tiefe, keuchende Atemzüge ein, erleichtert, endlich wieder Luft zu bekommen. Norwegen zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Dänemarks Lippen sanft auf seiner Wange spürte.

»Jeg elsker dig, Norge[1]«, hauchte Dänemark in sein Ohr, gefolgt von einem weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. Norwegen zitterte, als er den warmen Atem Dänemarks auf seiner Haut spürte, und sein Körper fing an, zu kribbeln. Verlangen begann, ihn zu erfüllen, doch er verdrängte es. Sie waren nur Freunde – beste Freunde – und ganz klar kein Pärchen, auch wenn Dänemark sich manchmal, nein, immer so benahm, als wären sie eines.

»Idiot«, murmelte Norwegen und drückte ihn von sich weg.

»Aber es bemerkt doch eh keiner. Die sind alle viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt«, drängte Dänemark und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, »Na komm schon, Norge~ Bitte~?«

Könnten Blicke töten, dann wäre Dänemark in diesem Moment bereits zigmal gestorben. Erstochen, erhängt, ertränkt, von einer Klippe gestoßen, überfahren, erschossen, geköpft und noch auf viele, viele andere Art und Weisen. Norwegens blaue Augen funkelten den Dänen tödlich an, doch Dänemark schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Stattdessen drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, doch auf den Kuss folgte sofort ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Norwegen verstand ihn einfach nicht. Wieso verhielt er sich ständig so, als wären sie zusammen? Wieso küsste er ihn ständig?

…

Und warum reagierte sein eigener Körper ständig so positiv darauf? Diese Reaktionen, die Dänemarks Berührungen und Küsse hervorriefen, störten Norwegen wie die Pest. Er hasste sie einfach. Sie ließen ihn sich so verwundbar fühlen. Er fühlte sich dabei immer so schwach. So abhängig und es machte ihn einfach verrückt. Etwa zwei Jahrhunderte waren vergangen, seit dem Zerfall seiner letzten Union mit Dänemark, und Gott wusste, wie viele vergangen waren, seit Dänemark ihn zum ersten Mal zu seinem Eigentum gemacht hatte. Seine Abhängigkeit war endlich vorbei und darüber war er glücklich, doch trotzdem war die Leere in ihm größer als zuvor. Und sie wuchs unaufhörlich. Einfach ohne Ende.

Er blickte sich um. Schweden und Finnland waren seit langer Zeit schon zusammen, hatten sogar einen Sohn, Sealand, selbst wenn er nur adoptiert war. Italien küsste Deutschland, um ihn von seinen furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen abzulenken. Amerika zog England dicht an sich und obwohl der Engländer sich lauthals beschwerte, entging Norwegen das schwache Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht. Spaniens und Romanos Beziehung war schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr und dass Russland sich mit China immer besser zu verstehen schien, war ebenfalls offensichtlich. Obwohl er seinen Bruder nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass Island und Hongkong ebenfalls schon seit längerer Zeit in einer glücklichen Beziehung waren. Selbst sein eigener Bruder war in einer Beziehung. Sein eigener kleiner Bruder war glücklich und darüber war auch Norwegen froh, aber trotzdem störte es ihn, dass jemand anders Island näher war als er selber. Doch seines Bruders Glück und Wohlsein ging vor alles. Selbst wenn Norwegen alles aufgeben müsste, damit Island glücklich wäre, so täte er es. Er liebte seinen Bruder. Er liebte ihn so sehr. Sein kleiner Bruder war alles, was er hatte. Sein ganzes Glück und sein ganzer Stolz. Gegen nichts in der Welt würde er ihn eintauschen und er täte alles, um ihn zu beschützen. Selbst wenn die gesamte Welt sich gegen ihn stellte, Norwegen würde ihn stets beschützen und zu ihm stehen.

Und schon wieder wurde Norwegen schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er alleine war. Niemand war für ihn da. Dänemark bestand zwar immer darauf, ihm zu helfen, ihn glücklich zu machen, aber er war ihm einfach zu wild, zu aufdringlich. Außerdem war es nicht leicht für Norwegen, ihn an sich heran zu lassen, selbst wenn er, so sehr er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, von Dänemark angezogen war und etwas für ihn empfand, das weit über Freundschaft hinausging. In ihm war eine Blockade, die keine Zärtlichkeiten durchließ. Die keine Liebe durchließ. Eine Blockade, die jegliche Wärme von seinem Herzen fernhielt. Vielleicht war es auch die Kälte seines Zuhauses gewesen, die ihn so abgehärtet hatte. Doch obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, war er einsam und auch eifersüchtig auf die ganzen Nationen um ihn herum, die es schafften, eine normale Beziehung zu führen. Denn er selber wusste, er könnte es niemals schaffen. Diese Blockade würde ihn immer daran hindern. Er konnte einfach niemanden an sich heranlassen. Die Angst, verletzt zu werden, war einfach viel zu groß, als dass sie durchbrochen werden könnte. Er konnte es nicht erlauben. Es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein.

Seine Sicht verschwamm leicht, als er merkte, wie sich ein, zwei Tränen vor der aquamarinblauen Barriere versammelte, doch er würde keine von ihnen hindurch lassen. Dafür war sein Stolz so groß. Aber manchmal wünschte er sich, einfach einmal seinen Stolz herunterschlucken und dieses erdrückende Gefühl loswerden zu können.

Und doch wusste er, dass niemand da wäre, um ihn zu halten. Dass er niemanden hätte. Nicht einmal Dänemark wäre dort. Nicht einmal Island. Er war allein. Immer allein.

* * *

Die Konferenz war wieder einmal im Chaos versunken und Norwegen hatte schnell die Gelegenheit ergriffen, um der Konferenz ein Ende beizubringen. Keine der Nationen hatte sich darüber beschwert und alle schienen recht glücklich gewesen zu sein, sich endlich wieder privaten Dingen zu wenden zu können. Auch Norwegen war sehr erleichtert gewesen, als er das Konferenzgebäude verlassen hatte und sich auf dem Heimweg befand. Er selber wohnte nicht direkt in Oslo, sondern in einer etwas entfernten Gemeinde. In Oslo lebten seiner Meinung nach viel zu viele Menschen und so hatte er sich entschieden, sich in einem Ort niederzulassen, wo deutlich weniger Menschen lebten. Es war angenehm und er hatte seine Ruhe. Wenn er nach Menschen und die damit verbundene Aufmerksamkeit suchen würde, hätte er sich einfach an Dänemark gewandt. Bei ihm hätte er all dies mit Leichtigkeit bekommen. Und sogar mehr, als ihm lieb wäre. Jetzt schon bekam er deutlich zu viel von dieser Aufmerksamkeit und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, doch dann würde er gar keine Ruhe mehr bekommen.

»Norge!«

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_, dachte Norwegen seufzend und ging weiter auf sein Auto zu, ohne auf den nervigen Dänen zu achten.

»Warte auf mich, Norge!«

Norwegen beschleunigte seine Schritte, aber Dänemark holte ihn schnell ein.

»Komm, lass uns was zusammen machen!«, rief er laut, »Wir könnten essen gehen oder die Fjorde besichtigen oder diesen einen coolen Film gucken, den Preußen mir empfohlen hat!« Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

Die kleinere Nation biss die Zähne zusammen. Dänemark verbrachte sehr viel von seiner Zeit mit seinen Saufkumpels Preußen und England, und Norwegen konnte nicht anders als ein wenig eifersüchtig zu sein. Und vor allem störte es ihn, dass es ausgerechnet Preußen sein musste, mit dem Dänemark so viel Zeit verbrachte. Jedes Mal, wenn Norwegen Preußen oder dessen Bruder Deutschland sah, wurde Norwegen schlecht vor Wut. Die Invasion während des Zweiten Weltkriegs …

Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er war sehr nachtragend und vergaß nicht so schnell. Aber von all diesen schlechten Gedanken wollte er sich nicht die Laune noch mehr verderben. Dafür würde Dänemark so oder so sorgen, ob er es wollte oder nicht, und er schaffte es einfach jedes Mal, dass Norwegen ihn am liebsten umbringen wollte, um endlich ein wenig Ruhe vor ihm zu haben. Davon ahnte der Däne jedoch nichts, so blind wie er war. Obwohl man dies mittlerweile schon als ziemlich traurig bezeichnen sollte.

»Also, Norge, lass uns was unternehmen!«, harkte er nach, aber Norwegen schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

»Nein, danke. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause.«

Dänemark begann zu strahlen. »Dann komm ich eben mit dir!«, verkündete er voller Freude.

Der Norweger knirschte mit den Zähnen, sagte aber nichts. Sollte er doch mitkommen. Am Ende würde er so oder so ins Haus platzen und sich ganz wie zu Hause fühlen, sehr zu Norwegens Entsetzen.

Endlich erreichten sie Norwegens Auto und fuhren los. Während der Autofahrt versuchte Dänemark weiterhin verzweifelt, die unangenehme Atmosphäre und Stille zwischen den beiden zu brechen.

»Lass uns den Film zusammen gucken! Er ist zwar ein Horrorfilm, aber er soll total witzig sein!«, schlug Dänemark vor, während er seine Augen auf die Straße gerichtet hielt. Dänemark hatte darauf bestanden zu fahren, auch als Norwegen gemeint hatte, er wisse sehr wohl, wie man ein Auto fuhr, aber Dänemark hatte ihn vom Lenkrad weg gezerrt und auf dem Beifahrersitz festgeschnallt, während er irgendetwas über lebensgefährlichen Fahrten mit ihm murmelte.

Norwegen lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe und beobachtete die Umgebung. Dänemarks Angebot hörte sich nicht so gut an, denn er hasste Horrorfilme. Es war nicht so, als wenn er Angst vor ihnen hätte, er mochte sie einfach nicht. Wirklich. Er mochte sie einfach nur nicht. Er hatte ganz und gar nicht Angst vor ihnen.

»Du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben!«, verkündete der Däne mit einem liebevollen Grinsen.

Norwegen trat gegen Dänemarks Bein, verkniff sich jedoch die scharfe Bemerkung, die auf seiner Zunge lag. Seinen Blick weiterhin aus dem Fenster richtend, konnte er nicht anders, als zu denken, dass Dänemark schon etwas Anziehendes an sich hatte, aber er verdrängte den Gedanken möglichst schnell wieder. Sie waren nur Freunde. Nichts als Freunde. Und sie würden auch niemals mehr. Wahrscheinlich war dies auch ganz gut so …

Oder?

* * *

Er war froh, als er endlich in der Ferne den vertrauten Umriss seines Hauses erblickte. Er wollte einfach nur unter die Dusche springen und sich dann ins Bett legen und schlafen.

Erleichtert stieg er aus, nachdem Dänemark das Auto geparkt hatte, und schlenderte zur Tür, die er aufschloss. Endlich zuhause! Seine Schuhe zog er aus, die Jacke hing er an den Haken und stakste schnurstracks ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich die Tür schloss, als Dänemark ebenfalls das Haus betrat. Die Tür zum Bad öffnend, trat er hinein und schloss sie wieder. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, die er ordentlich auf die Kommode legte, bevor er sich unter die Dusche stellte und das Wasser aufdrehte. Ein kalter Wasserstrahl, dem er geschickt auswich, schoss zu Boden, jedoch erwärmte sich das Wasser schnell. Unter das angenehm warme Wasser stellte er sich und seufzte. Das tat gut und war genau das, was er brauchte. Um ihn herum toste das Wasser, während es aus dem Duschkopf schoss und auf den Boden plätscherte. Wärme machte sich im Raum breit, der Spiegel an der Wand begann zu beschlagen. Norwegen seufzte erleichtert, als das warme Wasser seinen kühlen Körper in einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit aufwärmte.

Während das warme Nass an seinem Körper herunterlief, ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, schaltete ab. Es tat gut, einfach mal zu entspannen, ohne sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen. Keine Sorgen machen. Warum konnte das Leben denn nicht immer so einfach sein? Man machte sich ständig Sorgen über all die Schwierigkeiten im Leben. Über all die Unannehmlichkeiten. Jeder tat das, was er konnte, um für sich selbst den größten Profit aus einer Sache herausschlagen zu können, ohne dabei auf die Gefühle anderer zu achten. Jeder achtete nur auf seine eigenen selbstsüchtigen Forderungen. Wen interessierte es, was mit anderen, die litten, geschah, wenn sie selber ihr Geld erlangen konnten? Alles wurde verschwendet, ausgebeutet, ausgeraubt und getötet. Solange es ging, interessierten sich alle nur für sich selbst. Aber das sprach auch für ihn. Er selber verfolgte seinen eigenen Absichten, wollte sie unter allen Umständen erreichen. Selbst wenn andere dafür leiden mussten. Manchmal ging es einfach nicht anders und schließlich taten alle anderen dies auch.

Norwegen seufzte. Abschalten brachte nichts. Am Ende dachte man wieder über Sachen nach, die einem den Kopf zerbrachen.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen und noch für einen Moment länger die Wärme des Wassers genossen hatte, drehte er das Wasser ab, trocknete sich ab, kleidete sich wieder ein und verließ das Badezimmer. Ein kleines Gähnen entwich ihm, doch das Duschen hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Schlafen könnte er später auch noch. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr im Flur verriet ihm, dass es gerade einmal kurz nach sieben war. Sollte er nun schlafen, bliebe er die Hälfte der Nacht wach, und dies entsprach nun überhaupt nicht dem, was er wollte.

Er schlenderte in die Küche und drückte auf den Knopf der Kaffeemaschine. Eine Tasse Kaffee würde die Müdigkeit, die noch sanft an ihm knabberte, vertreiben.

Während der Kaffee kochte, riskierte er einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Bei dem Anblick des Dänen auf seiner Couch entwich ihm ein Seufzen. Er lag vollkommen ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, ein Arm hing herunter und die Hand berührte den Boden. Sein anderer Arm lag auf der Lehne und seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet, während er döste. Nebenbei lief der Fernseher, irgendein Programm, welches ihm nichts sagte. Wahrscheinlich eine dänische Sendung, die Dänemark vor dem Einschlafen geguckt hatte.

»Typisch«, seufzte Norwegen, während er auf die Couch zu trat und die dünne Decke, die er stets auf der Couch liegen hatte, nahm und damit den Dänen zudeckte. Irgendetwas ließ ihn erstarren. Ob es wohl Dänemark war, während er schlief? So friedlich und ruhig. Nicht wie sonst. _Wenn er doch nur immer so sein könnte_, dachte er, eine sanfte Röte kroch in seine Wangen, _das wäre so viel besser._

Von der Küche zog das gut riechende Aroma des Kaffees in seine Nase. Der Kaffee war wohl fertig. Die Tasse aus der Küche holend setzte er sich auf die Couch, behielt den Dänen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus im Auge. Schließlich war es Dänemark, mit dem er es zu tun hatte, und bei ihm konnte man sich nie sicher sein, denn er war unberechenbar und tat immer irgendetwas, das man nicht erwartete. Besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht. Besonders bei seinen ständigen Annäherungen.

Doch irgendwie konnte Norwegen nicht anders, als zu denken, dass Dänemark doch ganz gut aussehen konnte, wenn er so ruhig war. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso durchquerte solch ein Gedanke bloß immer wieder seinen Kopf? Schließlich wollte er nichts von ihm. Sie waren doch bloß Freunde. Freunde, seit er denken konnte.

Ein weiteres Gähnen entwich ihm und er schüttete sich den halben Kaffee in den Mund. Diese Müdigkeit musste unbedingt weg gewaschen werden. Jetzt zu schlafen, war eine schlechte Idee. Wollte sein Boss nicht später noch anrufen, um irgendetwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu klären? Auch Island wollte sich noch einmal melden. Meinte, er habe etwas, worüber er unbedingt mit ihm sprechen musste. Ja, er musste wach bleiben. Diese Anrufe durfte er unter keinen Umständen verpassen. Obwohl er schon liebend gern ins Bett gegangen wäre und sich für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr gehauen hätte. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine aquamarinblauen Augen für einen Moment. Nur kurz die Augen ausruhen …

* * *

Schon wieder solch ein kalter Tag. Tag für Tag wurde es kälter, Temperatur sank stetig. Schnee begann, vor ein paar Tagen wieder zu fallen, davor war es einfach nur bedeckt und windig gewesen. Nun aber fiel erneut der Schnee, begrub unter seiner weißen Decke alles, was sich nicht in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Blätterlose Äste raschelten im starken Wind, der drohte, die Bäume erbarmungslos an ihren Wurzeln aus der Erde zu ziehen und umzuwerfen. Wirbelnd flog der Schnee im heulenden Wind durch die Luft. Finstere Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, sodass kein Licht hindurch sickerte. Solches Wetter war gewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit, doch trotzdem wurde es nie gerne gesehen. Es erschwerte das Leben einfach nur umso mehr.

In mitten dieses frostigen Spiels stand ein kleiner Junge, sein Blick auf die Fjorde weit vor ihm gerichtet. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, denn ein dünner Lichtstrahl, der vom Mond ausging, sickerte durch die dichte Wolkenschicht und ließ die Fjorde in einem glitzernden Glanz erglühen. Seine Augen vor Erstaunen geweitet beobachtete der Junge das Lichtspiel aufmerksam. So etwas war ungewöhnlich, trat nicht so häufig auf. Es war ein Zufall gewesen, dass er ausgerechnet zu dieser Zeit an diesem Ort war, und er bereute es nicht ein bisschen. Dies war sein Lieblingsort, denn dort konnte er stets in Frieden sein. Wurde dort von niemandem gestört. Musste sich nicht mit all diesen lästigen Problemen herumschlagen.

Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein, ließ sie seine Lungen füllen. Obwohl es kalt war, tat es gut. Dieses Gefühl, die Kälte, die seine Haut liebkoste und biss. Seine Lippen waren spröde, seine Finger brannten. Es war kalt. Unbeschreiblich kalt.

Plötzlich hörte er leise in der Ferne das Knautschen von Schnee. Zwar war es leise, denn der heulende Wind brauste laut und übertönte fast jedes andere Geräusch. Trotzdem entging dem Jungen nicht das Geräusch des knautschenden Schnees.

»He, was tust du hier so alleine?«, fragte eine laute Stimme, als eine verschwommene Gestalt am Horizont auftauchte.

Der Junge blinzelte, hielt seine Lippen fest geschlossen. Wer auch immer das war, er kannte ihn nicht und war sich nicht vollständig sicher, ob von dieser Person keine Gefahr ausging. So viel konnte geschehen und er wollte nicht allzu leichtsinnig und vertrauensselig sein.

Die Person schritt auf ihn zu. Ein Junge, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als er, mit weizenblonden Haaren. Saphirblaue Augen strahlten hell in der Dunkelheit und er hatte fast das Gefühl, in den Tiefen dieser Augen zu versinken.

»Du solltest dich hier nicht alleine herumtreiben. Dir muss doch sicherlich kalt sein.« Die Stimme des Jungen schallte über die kleine Lichtung, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Bloß einem misstrauischen Blick musste er standhalten. »Ich bin Dänemark und du?« Ein breites Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des jungen Dänen.

Überrascht starrte der Junge ihn an. Dänemark? Konnte es sein …?

»Ich heiße Norwegen …«, murmelte er, doch seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie in dem Heulen des Windes unterging.

»Wie war das?«

»Ich heiße Norwegen …«, wiederholte er, seine monotone Stimme klang diesmal jedoch lauter.

Dänemark grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. »Dann bist du ja in derselben Situation wie ich! Ich bin auch ein Land!« Er streckte seine kleine Hand in die Luft. »Gut! Von heute an bist du mein Freund!«

Norwegen blinzelte. Was um alles in der Welt war nur mit diesem Jungen los? Sie kannten sich noch nicht einmal und nur weil sie eine Sache hatten, die sie verband, hieß das doch noch nicht gleich, dass sie auch Freunde würden! Oder?

»Ich beschütze dich und passe auf dich auf!«, lobte Dänemark feierlich und griff nach seiner Hand, die er fest in seiner hielt. Eine leichte Röte zierte Norwegens Wangen und die kam nicht aufgrund der Kälte. Dänemarks Hand war so warm, der Griff so fest und doch sanft. Auf einmal fühlte er sich so sicher. So geborgen. Ein sanftes Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Freunde zu finden war schwer, vor allem da er nicht so war wie alle anderen. Die normalen Menschen verstanden das nicht, behandelten ihn wie etwas Seltsames. Etwas Komisches. Etwas, das nicht dort hingehörte. Etwas, das nicht hineinpasste und aus der Reihe zu tanzen schien. Stets war er allein, auch wenn er von seinen magischen Freunden immer wieder besucht wurde und mit ihnen Zeit verbringen konnte. Er sehnte sich in den Tiefen seines Herzens nach jemandem, der war wie er auch. Jemand, dem er sich mitteilen konnte. Jemand, der ihm zuhörte. Jemand, der ihn wirklich mochte.

_Freunde …_

* * *

Norwegen schreckte hoch. Das Bild vor seinen Augen drehte sich kurz und er verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. Zu schnell hatte er sich aufgesetzt. Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es wieder nur ein Traum gewesen war. Von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Dänemark. Ein normaler Traum. Nichts weiter als ein ganz normaler Traum.

Seufzend legte er sich wieder hin, verdeckte seine Augen mit seinem Handrücken. Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm, war ein schweres Gewicht, welches stetig an ihm zog. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Erst anderthalb Stunden waren vergangen, seit er Zuhause angekommen war. Vielleicht sollte er sich dem Verlangen nach Schlaf doch noch einmal hingeben. Langsam schloss er die Augen und spürte, wie ihn der verlockende Schlaf langsam in seine feste Umarmung zog …

Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf. Worauf lag er eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Es war warm, aber ganz sicher war es nicht die Couch. Den Kopf riss er herum, konnte aber kaum glauben, was er dort sah. Dänemark lag noch immer dort, unter ihm. Sein Kopf muss wohl die ganze Zeit auf Dänemarks Brust geruht haben, aber der Däne schlief noch tief und fest. Schon immer hatte er einen festen Schlaf gehabt. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Norwegen, der einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte und stets aufwachte, wenn der Däne damals von seinen Saufabenden wiedergekommen und lauthals in das Bett im Gästezimmer nebenan gestolpert war, aber auch nur zu oft sich einfach zu ihm ins Bett fallen gelassen hatte – sehr zu Norwegens Entsetzen. Norwegen seufzte. Das war schon so lange her. Damals lebte er noch mit Island, Schweden und Finnland in Dänemarks Haus. So viel war geschehen seit jeher. Zuviel, das nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte …

Aber anstatt aufzustehen oder wie sonst den Dänen von der Couch zu treten, legte er sich einfach wieder hin. Er war zu müde. Er würde Dänemark später von der Couch bekommen, liebend gern auch mit Gewalt, da es eine Kunst für sich war, ihn von seiner Couch herunter zu bekommen. Diese Couch schien er geradezu zu lieben. Warum er dies tat, wusste Norwegen jedoch nicht.

Norwegen schloss seine Augen, seinen Kopf auf Dänemarks Brust ruhen lassend. Sein Körper war warm, musste er mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen feststellen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, wie Dänemark den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte. Doch statt sich zu befreien, gab er sich der Berührung hin. Es tat gut, in seinem Arm zu liegen. Er fühlte sich so gut, so behütet. Als wenn ihm nichts in der Welt anhaben könnte. Mit jedem Atemzug spürte er, wie sein Körper sich entspannte und immer leichter wurde. Die Gedankenzüge, die ständig durch seinen Kopf zogen, wurden immer weniger. Immer kürzer. Immer abgehackter, bis er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr formen konnte.

»Nor?«

Verschlafen öffnete er ein Auge und hob den Kopf, traf dabei auf Dänemarks musternden, aber auch überraschten Blick. Der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und verwandelte sich schnell in einen sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck. Seine Hände ruhten auf der Stelle direkt unter Norwegens Schulterblättern.

»Hattest wohl so eine große Sehnsucht nach deinem großen Bruder?«, lachte er und schien den Blick, der ihn zu erdolchen drohte, zu ignorieren, »Du bist echt süß, weißt du das?«

Auf diese Bemerkung folgte ein flüchtiger Kuss auf die Lippen. Obwohl sich ihre Lippen kaum berührten, schien die Welt für den Moment zu erstarren. Einfach still zu stehen. Unglaublich war dieses Gefühl. Ein feuriger Blitz durchschoss Norwegens Körper bei der zarten Berührung, sein Herz pochte. Die beiden starrten sich in die Augen, aquamarinblau in saphirblau. Worte brauchten sie nicht, der Blick reichte schon aus, denn er sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

»Ich liebe dich«, hauchte Dänemark in sein Ohr. Den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, fing Norwegens Körper an, zu kribbeln. Seine Hände strichen über Dänemarks Brust, spielten mit den Knöpfen von ganz allein. Er schien keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben. Das Verlangen, das seinen Körper erfüllte, war einfach zu groß.

Erneut trafen ihre Lippen auf einander, zuerst nur zärtlich und leicht, doch nach geringer Zeit wurden ihre Küsse leidenschaftlich. Norwegen schlug seine Arme um Dänemarks Hals, während er sich dichter an ihn drückte. Der Däne leckte über seine Lippen, bevor ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. seine Hände ruhten auf seiner Leiste.

»Danmark«, stöhnte Norwegen heiser in den Kuss. Sein Kopf drehte sich und er konnte keinen Gedanken fassen. Das Verlangen war einfach zu groß, schaltete seinen klaren Verstand aus.

»Ich komme wohl ungünstig?«, schallte eine kalte Stimme durch den Raum. Die beiden blickten auf. Blankes Entsetzen machte sich auf Norwegens Gesicht breit. Island stand im Türrahmen, eine Augenbraue angehoben. »Hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihr zwei so beschäftigt seid.«

Kurz nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, setzte Norwegen sich auf den freien Platz auf der Couch und schubste den Dänen mit einem gekonnten Griff herunter, der auf dem Boden landete. Räuspernd hob er den Kopf, um sich Islands bohrendem Blick zu stellen.

»Quatsch, du bist immer willkommen, Brüderchen, und das weißt du auch.« Er erhob sich auf die Füße und stolzierte zu seinem kleinen Bruder, trat dabei mehr oder weniger absichtlich recht fest auf Dänemarks Hand. Der Däne quietschte auf und schüttelte seine pochende Hand. Das musste wehgetan haben. »Was kann ich für dich tun?«

Der Umarmung ausweichend trat Island ein paar Schritte zurück, ein Schmollen auf seinen Lippen. »Ich muss mit dir reden.«

Norwegen blinzelte. Es war recht selten, dass Island den ganzen Weg zu ihm kam, nur um mit ihm zu reden. Etwas Ernstes musste es sein, da war er sich sicher.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete Norwegen Dänemark, dass er die beiden alleine lassen sollte. Trotz des anfänglichen Meckerns verließ der Däne dann doch noch den Raum und ließ die beiden Brüder allein zurück.

In der Luft lag eine angespannte Atmosphäre; die Luft knisterte förmlich.

Eine Weile dauerte es, bis Island die Stille schließlich brach: »Wie lange seid ihr zwei nun schon zusammen?« In seinen Augen glühte ein neckisches und spielerisches Funkeln.

Norwegens Gesicht wurde heiß. »Was …? Wir sind nicht zusammen, Ice, und das weißt du auch«, murmelte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Wieso nur dachte jeder, dass sie zusammen waren? Konnten sie nicht einfach befreundet sein, ohne ein Pärchen zu sein? Klar, Dänemark benahm sich stets so, aber das machte es nicht offiziell oder bestätigte irgendetwas. Sie waren nur Freunde. Freunde, zwischen denen eine gewisse sexuelle Spannung herrschte. Aber das war doch nichts Unnatürliches, oder?

»Natürlich. Deshalb habt ihr ja auch nur rumgemacht.«

Mittlerweile glich Norwegens Gesicht einer Tomate. Einer knallroten Tomate. »Ist das das einzige, worüber du reden wolltest?«

Island kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Sieh nicht alles immer so ernst, Nor. Ich mach doch nur Spaß«, erklärte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, »Obwohl es schon ziemlich danach aussah.«

»Wir sind und werden auch niemals ein Paar werden, auch wenn Bruder es unbedingt möchte. Das kann er sich abschmieren und eigentlich müsste er das mittlerweile auch schon wissen.«

»Du gehst ziemlich hart mit ihm um. Man würde eigentlich annehmen, dass er die Führung in der Beziehung übernimmt, aber anscheinend tust du das«, neckte Island.

»Was für eine Beziehung bitte?!«, grummelte Norwegen, seine normalerweise kalte und monotone Stimme gekränkt und voller Zorn, und verschränkte die Arme, »Bruder wünscht sich eine Beziehung, ich aber nicht!« Er räusperte sich, machte seinem Ärger Platz. »Also, weshalb bist du hier?«

Für einen Moment funkelte in Islands Augen etwas auf, das er noch nie zuvor in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders gesehen hatte. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, was es war, das sich dort widerspiegelte, aber eines wusste er haargenau: Es beunruhigte ihn zutiefst.

»Du weißt ja, Xiang und ich sind zusammen«, fing er vorsichtig an. Norwegen blickte gespannt auf und spitzte die Ohren. Normalerweise kam Island niemals mit irgendwelchen Beziehungsproblemen zu ihm und bevorzugte es eigentlich, ihn aus seiner Beziehung mit Hongkong herauszuhalten. Umso seltsamer fand er es, dass er ihn gerade nun mit einer Frage, die auf dies hinauslief, konfrontieren wollte. Aber ganz wohl war ihm dabei nicht, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Eine leichte Röte kroch in seine Wangen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Also?«, harkte Norwegen nach.

»Nun, er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe ihn angenommen …«

Norwegens Augen weiteten sich. Sein kleiner Bruder, sein kleiner Babybruder, der, obwohl er sein Bestes tat, um möglichst erwachsen zu wirken, immer noch ein Kind war, war verlobt und würde heiraten?

»Und was ist das Problem?«, fragte Norwegen seufzend. Musste er seinem Bruder wirklich jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase ziehen?

Island wirkte sichtlich angespannt. »Mein Boss möchte nicht, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und mir der Öffentlichkeit bekannt gegeben wird, aber …«

Nur zu gut wusste er, was sein kleiner Bruder damit meinte. Sie waren nicht wie normale Menschen und konnten nicht einfach nach eigenen Belieben solche Dinge tun, denn sie repräsentierten auch die gesamten Länder, und eine Beziehung, wenn auch nur angedeutet, zwischen zwei Ländern konnten die anderen schnell in den falschen Hals bekommen, ob positiv oder negativ. Und so etwas konnte kein Land gebrauchen.

»Da kann ich dir nicht helfen, aber wieso fragst du mich denn da?«, fragte Norwegen vorsichtig, »Solltest du nicht lieber Schweden oder Finnland fragen? Die zwei sind schließlich zusammen.«

Island blickte ihn überrascht an. »Ich dachte, ich könnte dich fragen, weil du mit Dänemark doch auch schon seit Jahrhunderten zusammen bist. Ihr hattet doch sogar schon zwei Unionen.«

Sofort wurde Norwegens Gesicht wieder glühend heiß. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um diese Aussage mit einer scharfen Bemerkung nichtig zu machen, doch kein Laut entwich seinen Lippen. Er und Dänemark waren nicht zusammen. Sie wohnten zeitweise oft beim anderen, verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander, aber dass sie zusammen waren, würde er nicht sagen. Oder vielleicht doch? »Wir sind kein Paar«, konnte er schließlich herausbringen, aber sehr überzeugend klang er dabei nicht. So konnte er seinen Bruder ganz sicher nicht überzeugen und er war sich auch gar nicht so sicher, ob er überhaupt sich selbst damit überzeugen konnte. Zweifel nagten an ihm.

Islands Augen funkelten voller Schadenfreude. »Natürlich.«

»Wenn du nichts anderes hast, kannst du gehen. Ich kann dir, so gern ich auch wollte, leider nicht helfen, Bruderherz.« Norwegen musste sich beherrschen, seinem Bruder mit seinen Worten nicht das Gesicht zu zerfetzen, als wären sie scharfe Messer. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber seine üble Laune an ihm auszulassen, war nicht die Lösung.

Schließlich erhob sich Island auf die Füße und streckte sich. »Na gut, wenn du auf stur stellen möchtest, dann frag ich eben jemand anderes.« Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. »Also dann, wir sehen uns.«

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Raum. Wortlos blickte Norwegen seinem Bruder nach. Die Tür fiel zu. Laut. Echote durch das gesamte Haus. Er war weg. Fort. Und Norwegen war wieder alleine.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen, die einmalige Stille des Hauses genießend. Wo auch immer sich Dänemark herumtrieb, er war leise, ließ nicht ein Geräusch von sich hören, und das gefiel Norwegen. Diese Stille, die tief in der Luft des Hauses hing, war einfach angenehm und entspannend. Mal niemand, der lauthals ins Zimmer stürmte. Mittlerweile hatte Norwegen schon ganz vergessen, wie schön dieses Gefühl doch sein konnte.

Auf einmal wurde Norwegen etwas bewusst. Island war verlobt. Sein kleiner Bruder würde sich ändern, es würde niemals mehr so sein wie damals. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie zu der Zeit, als Island noch wirklich sein kleiner Bruder war und sich auf ihn verließ. Nach seiner Hilfe fragte. Nachts bei einem Unwetter zu ihm ins Zimmer kam und fragte, ob er bei ihm schlafen könne, weil er sich fürchtete. Es würde alles anders. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Darüber durfte er sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Island war glücklich. Mehr als glücklich. Das war alles, was zählte. Hauptsache Island ging es gut und war zufrieden.

Wieso nur konnte er keine glückliche Beziehung führen? Wieso nur zerbrachen alle Beziehungen, die er einging? Egal, was er tat, am Ende war er immer wieder allein. Mit Dänemark war es nie gut gegangen, zwei Unionen waren sie schon eingegangen und doch waren sie am Ende immer wieder zerbrochen. Am Ende wurde er immer wieder verletzt. Davor hatte er nun Angst. Zwar wusste er, dass Dänemark mit der Zeit ruhiger und weniger nervtötend geworden war und dass ihre letzte Union schon einige Zeit zurücklag, aber er hatte trotzdem Angst, dass er dann wieder verletzt würde. Noch einmal diesen Schmerz zu fühlen, könnte er nicht ertragen. Es wäre zu viel für ihn. Einfach zu viel.

Er biss auf seine Unterlippe. Als er sich hinlegte, schloss er seine blauen Augen. Ein Gähnen entwich seinen schmalen Lippen.

Schlafen … das hörte sich verlockend an.

»NORGEEE~!«, schallte es durchs ganze Haus und Norwegen schreckte hoch, seine Augen für einen Moment vor Schreck geweitet, doch dann kniff er sie zusammen. Genervt drehte er sich um, um Dänemark ins Zimmer stürmen zu sehen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen quer über dem Gesicht schlenderte er zu ihm herüber, drückte ihn nieder und kniete sich über ihn. Einen Kuss drückte er ihm auf die Lippen, sanft und zärtlich. Norwegen versuchte, den Dänen wegzudrücken, allerdings grinste dieser ihn bloß an.

»Was ist denn los, Nor? Na komm, versteif dich doch nicht so«, hauchte er heiser in sein Ohr, sein warmer Atem strich gegen Norwegens Haut, die anfing, zu kribbeln.

_Dieser Idiot_, dachte er, _schafft es doch immer wieder, mich herum zu kriegen._ Trotzdem konnte er sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, sich hin und wieder diesem Verlangen hinzugeben. Und sich auch diesem _Idioten_ hingeben.

Grinsend legte Dänemark die Arme um seine schmale Hüfte und drückte ihn an sich, ein Kuss auf seine Stirn hauchend. Die zwei verharrten für einen Moment so, der sich jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte. Eine wunderbare Ewigkeit. Am liebsten wäre Norwegen dieser sicheren und warmen Umarmung niemals entkommen. Wäre für immer zwischen seinen Armen geblieben. Vielleicht wäre es dann endlich möglich, diese Barriere, die jegliche Liebe und Wärme von ihm fernhielt, die verhinderte, dass er anderen an sich heranließ und eine normale Beziehung führen konnte, abzulegen. Diese Barriere zu zerstören.

Er seufzte. Nein, so einfach ließe sich das nicht ändern … Auch wenn er es noch so gerne wollte …

»He, Nor«, riss Dänemark ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein spielerische Funkeln glänzte in seinen wunderschönen Augen, während seine Finger über seine Brust wanderten, die Fingerkuppen neckisch ganz sanft über seine Haut streichend. »Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Du bist so abweisend.« Seine Stimme war mit Heiterkeit überspielt, allerdings konnte er die darin versteckte Traurigkeit heraushören. Er konnte das Mitleid, das sich in ihm aufbaute, auch nachvollziehen, und doch schaffte er es nicht, seine Kälte und seine Abweisung abzulegen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Einfach unmöglich war es.

Doch weshalb nur? Wieso musste er mit dieser Qual leben? Warum konnte er es nicht einfach so leicht haben wie manch anderer? Wieso …?

* * *

Einige Wochen waren verstrichen. Wochen, die anders waren. Wochen, die sich von den anderen ganz klar unterschieden. Doch was genau war anders gewesen? So gut wie jede freie Stunde verbrachte Norwegen mit seinem kleinen Bruder, half ihm bei den ersten Vorbereitungen für die bald folgende Hochzeit und leistete ihm Beistand bei der Bewältigung der Streitigkeiten mit seinem Boss. Das war die letzte Zeit ganz normal gewesen, doch was war es dann, was so anders gewesen war? Was ihm solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete? Oder war es einfach nur die Aufregung gewesen? Die Aufregung auf das kommende Ereignis?

Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann fände die Hochzeit statt. Ziemlich schnell nach der Verlobung, wie manch einer von den anderen Ländern kommentiert hatte. Skeptisch, allerdings mit einem liebevollen Unterton. Hochzeiten sorgten immer für Trubel und Aufregung. So gut wie jedes Land wünschte dem Paar Glück, besonders in Zeiten ohne viel Krieg. Trotzdem stieß man nicht immer bei jedem auf Zustimmung. Der eine oder andere war zwar dagegen, meinte, es sei überstürzt. Hongkong und Island hatten daraufhin jedoch gemeint, dass der Zeitpunkt genau abgestimmt war. Direkt zwischen ihren Nationalfeiertagen, zwischen dem 17. Juni und dem ersten Juli.

»Was denkst du?«, fragte Island, während dieser vor dem Spiegel stand, den Anzug, den er für seine Hochzeit ausgesucht hatte, tragend.

Nachdenklich musterte Norwegen seinen kleinen Bruder. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich heiraten würde, aber den größten Schock hatte er mittlerweile geschluckt.

Er seufzte. »Sieht gut aus, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen«, versuchte er, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Er war nervös, das merkte man. Aber er machte sich Sorgen um nichts. »Es ist zwar ein großer Tag, aber nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst. Es wird schon alles gut gehen.« Allerdings verschwieg er den Fakt, dass sehr oft auf Hochzeiten irgendetwas schief ging oder etwas passierte. Er musste seinem Bruder nicht noch mehr unnötige Sorgen machen. Alles würde gut, da war sich Norwegen sicher. Solange auf ein paar Dinge oder besser gesagt auf ein paar Nationen geachtet wurde, sollte alles perfekt werden. Ihn schauderte bei dem plötzlichen Gedanken, der durch seinen Kopf zog. Das Weihnachtsblutbad vor ein paar Jahren …

Schnell verbannte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich wieder den Sorgen seines Bruders.

* * *

»Na komm schon!«

»Sei doch nicht so!«

»Es ist doch nichts dabei!«

Mitfühlend warf Norwegen seinem Bruder, der vom Bad Touch Trio vollgequatscht wurde, einen Blick zu. Alle drei hatten schon einen zu viel intus und obwohl sie immer für Spaß sorgten, waren sie auch ziemlich nervig. Seit Jahrhunderten schon waren Preußen, Frankreich und Spanien die dicksten Freunde, alles zurückzuführen auf einen großen Krieg, in dem die drei verbündet waren, im 18. Jahrhundert. Da es nun überall an den Fronten recht friedlich war, konnten alle endlich mal abschalten und zusammen feiern. Die anstehende Hochzeit überzeugte sogar die vernünftigen Nationen, lieferte Grund genug, um zu kommen.

»Trinken! Trinken! Trinken!«, grölten die drei Freunde im Chor, während Preußen Island ein großes Glas voll mit Bier hinstellte, beinahe schon hinwarf.

Genervt beäugte er das Getränk, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. »Nein, danke. Ich hab nicht die Absicht, mich volllaufen zu lassen.«

Während die drei weiterhin versuchten, Island zu überzeugen, schaute Norwegen sich um. England tanzte auf dem Tisch neben der Karaokemaschine herum, sein Kopf knallrot vor Alkohol. Um ihn herum jubelten laut lachend zahlreiche Länder, darunter Amerika, Türkei, Polen, die am lautesten jubelten – alle drei auch schon ein wenig voll mit dem berühmten Spaßsaft – denn der Engländer stellte sich eher ein wenig ungeschickt an, während seines wilden Tänzchens auch noch die richtigen Töne des Liedes, welches er sang, zu treffen. Spanien verzog sich gerade mit Romano in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke. Italien spazierte mit Tellern durch die Gegend, bot jedem etwas an. Er war geradezu ein laufendes Buffet mit Speisen aus aller Welt. Das war mittlerweile schon ein Ritual. Sobald eine Feier gefeiert wurde, wo mehrere Nationen teilnahmen, sollte jeder eine Speise aus seinem Land mitbringen. Ein Stück weit von der feiernden Meute entfernt versuchte Schweden das Trinkverhalten von Finnland ein wenig in Zaum zu halten. Russland verbreitete hier und dort Schrecken, auch wenn er es nicht so ganz wollte. Japan entkam gerade so einem angetrunkenen Südkorea. Überall verteilt in der Karaokebar befanden sich angetrunkene und völlig fröhliche Länder. Norwegen entdeckte aus dem Augenwinkel Hongkong, der zu seinem Verlobten schlenderte und ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss begrüßte.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich Norwegen und er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Zwar hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle, aber ein wenig überließ er es dem Alkohol schon, etwas entspannter zu werden. Es tat gut, sich mal um nichts Sorgen machen zu müssen. Keine Gedanken über irgendetwas zu machen. Er konnte einfach einmal voll und ganz abschalten. Ein wenig verwunderte es ihn, dass er den gesamten Abend noch gar nicht von Dänemark auf irgendeine Art und Weise belästigt wurde. Wahrscheinlich betrank er sich irgendwo mit irgendwelchen anderen Lä , dass er da irgendetwas gegen hatte. Sollte er doch tun, was er wollte. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich mal wieder betrank.

Und damit leerte er sein eigenes Glas, bevor er sich auf die Beine erhob, um seinem Bruder noch einmal zu gratulieren. Als Junggesellenabschied konnte man dies zwar nicht bezeichnen, aber es ging ganz gut in die Richtung. Nur dass alle Länder gemeinsam den Abend feierten.

So häufig kam dieses gemeinsame Feiern eigentlich gar nicht vor, auch wenn die größten Kriege mittlerweile beendet waren. Die eine oder andere Auseinandersetzung gab es immer noch, in manchen Teilen der Erde wimmelte auch immer noch der eine oder andere Krieg, aber es hatte schon deutlich schlimmere Zeiten gegeben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus entdeckte er Ungarn, die sich mit einem breiten Grinsen umschaute und dann etwas zu Japan, der sich noch immer vor Südkorea zu verstecken schien, sagte, allerdings war Norwegen zu weit entfernt, um ihre Worte zu verstehen. Noch bevor er seinen Bruder und dessen Verlobten erreicht hatte, ließ ihn ein lautes Geräusch zusammenfahren. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch.

Er drehte sich um, stieß dann aber ein lautes Seufzen aus und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Preußen, Dänemark und noch ein, zwei andere Länder hatten sich um einen Tisch versammelt und dort eines ihrer berühmten Wetttrinken veranstaltet. Obwohl sich um sie herum einige Länder versammelt hatten und ihnen zujubelten, dass sie mehr trinken sollten, gab es auch ein paar Länder, die ihnen eher etwas mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen, diese Aktion ganz und gar nicht gutheißend.

Plötzlich schien der völlig betrunkene Dänemark Norwegen entdeckt zu haben, denn er winkte wie verrückt und schrie: »Heeee, Norge!«

Am liebsten wäre Norwegen vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, als sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten. Wütend funkelte er den Dänen an, stapfte dann aber weiter zu seinem Bruder, versuchend, die peinliche Situation so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Allerdings wunderte er sich immer noch, woher das laute Geräusch eigentlich gekommen war.

Aber als er in die glücklichen Augen seines Bruders blickte, verschwand der Gedanke wie von selbst und ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Er sah so glücklich aus. So glücklich, dass Norwegen schon fast ein wenig traurig wurde, aber er schluckte es einfach herunter.

»Hallo, Noregur[2]«, begrüßte Island ihn, seine Stimme verriet, dass er ebenfalls bereits ziemlich angeheitert war. Sein Fast-Ehemann hingegen sah aus, als hätte er bereits tiefer ins Glas geschaut.

Er strich sich die blonden Haare aus den Augen, bevor er sich neben seinen Bruder setzte.

»Lykke til[3]«, sagte Norwegen und versuchte dabei, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlecht er sich eigentlich fühlte. Es machte ihn fertig, dass er nicht mehr die wichtigste Person für Island war. Dass er niemals wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Dass sich nun alles änderte und es niemals mehr wieder so werden würde wie früher.

»Takk kærlega[4]«, antwortete er und lächelte so zuckersüß, wie er es früher schon immer getan hatte. »Es bedeutet mir viel, das von dir zu hören. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass alles bislang so gut geklappt hat, und ich bin dir echt dankbar für all deine Hilfe.«

Norwegen schluckte. Natürlich konnte Island nicht wissen, wie er damit die Wunde in ihm immer weiter aufriss, aber es war furchtbar. Einfach nur furchtbar. Wie ein Messer, das tief in dich stach und dann die Wunde, die bereits geheilt war, wieder aufschnitt. Sie aufriss. Einen tiefen Spalt in dich schnitt.

»Es wird ein großer Tag, aber es wird schon alles gutgehen«, quälte er sich heraus. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er einen Frosch im Hals, und sein Mund war ganz trocken.

Er seufzte. Wieso nur fühlte er sich so grausig?

Island schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und drückte sich an ihn. Norwegen blinzelte und legte die Arme um ihn. Wenn er getrunken hatte, war Island viel offener. Er zeigte mehr Zuneigung und Nähe. So wie früher. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich immer mehr verschlossen und war immer abweisender geworden. Norwegen drückte ihn fest an sich und ließ sein Kinn auf seinem Kopf ruhen, den sanften Geruch von Schnee, Eis und Lakritze gemischt mit Alkohol einatmend. Es tat so gut, seinen Bruder wieder einmal in den Armen zu halten. Seine Wärme zu spüren. Seine Nähe zu spüren. Seine Liebe zu spüren.

_Könnte er doch wieder eins mit mir werden … wenn er nur wieder bei mir wäre …_ dachte Norwegen und seufzte, _aber das ist nicht mehr möglich. Er wird heiraten. Er ist unabhängig._ Bitter kniff er die Augen zusammen. _Er möchte nicht mehr eins mit mir werden._

Trotz dass er verletzt war, war die Liebe für seinen Bruder immer noch gigantisch. Sie nähme niemals ab. Es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, was ihm wichtiger als sein Bruder war. Rein gar nichts.

Norwegen löste die Umklammerung um seinen Bruder, als er merkte, wie dieser anfing, sich zu krümmen und winden. Island lächelte ihn an und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Sein geliebter Bruder.

_Wenn wir doch nur wieder eins werden könnten …_

Der Abend nahm seinen Lauf, zog sich noch bis tief in die Nacht. Alle schienen sich zu amüsieren und zu feiern, es herrschte eine sehr angenehme und ausgelassene Stimmung. Ein paar Länder sorgten für Belustigung und jeder genoss den Abend.

Nun ja, fast jeder.

Norwegen blickte sich amüsiert um. Manche Länder hatten nur halb so viel intus wie er, benahmen sich aber, als hätten sie sonst wie viel getrunken. Er selber vertrug relativ viel und konnte belustigt zu schauen, wie sich so manches Land zum Affen machte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus behielt er Dänemark im Auge, der ihn aber glücklicherweise größtenteils zu ignorieren schien, da er zu abgelenkt von Preußen, der ihm und ein paar anderen irgendein Trinkspiel erklärte, war.

Seufzend streckte er sich, seine Arme machten beim Strecken ein leises Knackgeräusch, und ein Gähnen entwich ihm. So langsam fing die Müdigkeit an, an ihm zu zerren, ihn wie Gewichte herunterzuziehen. Trotzdem war er gleichzeitig hellwach. Sein Blick war fest auf seinen kleinen Bruder gerichtet, der mit seinem Fast-Ehemann auf der Couch herumknutschte. Wieso nur verspürte er dieses brennende Gefühl der Eifersucht? Dieses furchtbare Gefühl des Neides? Es war ungerecht. Er sollte seinem Bruder als einziger so nahe sein dürfen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Dänemark liebevoll grinsend vor ihm stehend.

»He, Norge. Sitzt hier so einsam?« Obwohl er nicht mehr gerade stehen konnte, konnte er noch ordentlich sprechen.

Tief atmete Norwegen ein und aus, bevor er dem Dänen bedeutete, er könne sich neben ihn setzen. Dänemark legte den Arm um ihn und bestellte sich ein weiteres Bier. Als wenn er nicht schon genug gehabt hätte. Das war ihm aber anscheinend egal.

Die zwei schwiegen sich für eine Weile an. Zu Norwegens Überraschen schien der Däne überhaupt nicht zum Reden zu Mute war.

_Seltsam. Das ist so ungewohnt,_ dachte er, _aber es ist mal eine nette Abwechslung._

Schließlich gab er sich der Berührung hin und lehnte sich gegen Dänemark. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren und die Wärme, die aus seinem Körper strömte. Für einen Moment lang fühlte es sich so an, als wären sie ganz allein auf der Welt, und alles um sie herum war verschwunden. Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, gefiel es Norwegen. Es tat gut. Er fühlte sich so geborgen, so geliebt. Und das hatte lediglich eine einzige Berührung Dänemarks ausgelöst.

»Du bist echt süß«, raunte Dänemark und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Norwegen schloss seine Augen. Ausnahmsweise schrie sein Kopf einmal nicht dazwischen, als sein Körper sich wie von alleine zu bewegen schien und er seine Arme um seinen Hals legte, ihre Lippen sich sanft berührend. Die Luft zwischen den beiden knisterte und alles andere um sie herum war vollkommen ausgeblendet. Dänemark zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und dabei konnte Norwegen bereits die Euphorie fühlen, die Dänemark empfand. Ihm ging es jedoch nicht anders. Obwohl er sich immer so kalt zeigte, konnte er für Momente richtig auftauen. Diese Wärme war einfach wundervoll. Eine von Dänemarks Händen streichelte über seinen Oberschenkel, die andere ruhte auf seiner Hüfte. Norwegens Zunge strich über Dänemarks Lippen, um Eintritt bettelnd. Er konnte spüren, wie Dänemark grinste, und gewährte schließlich Einlass. Ihre Zungen tanzten und Norwegen vergrub seine Finger in Dänemarks Haaren, ihre Körper waren so dicht aneinander gedrückt, dass nicht einmal mehr eine Haaresbreite Freiraum zwischen ihnen war. Spannung wurde erzeugt, als die beiden ihre Hüften aneinander rieben. Wärme stieg auf und schien den gesamten Raum zu füllen. Es tat so gut. Es tat einfach so unglaublich gut. Norwegen stöhnte und drückte sich gegen die Hand, die ihn streichelte, eine Reaktion, auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte, die sein Körper einfach von alleine tat. Nach einer Weile brachen sie ihren Kuss, um Luft zu schnappen. Ein dünner Speichelfaden verband die beiden noch und sie blickten sich einige Herzschläge lang tief in die Augen, keuchend. Seine Hand streichelte über Dänemarks Wange und er spürte, wie der Däne sich in die Berührung lehnte und seine Hand küsste.

Plötzlich hörte Norwegen lautes Jubeln, was schon eher dem euphorischen Schrei eines Fujoshi ähnelte, und er fuhr den Kopf herum, um Japan und Ungarn zu sehen, die die beiden _sehr unauffällig_ beobachteten. Sein Kopf wurde rot und er drehte den Kopf, um die Röte zu verstecken. Dänemark lachte und presste ihre Stirnen aneinander, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, schmollend, sah Norwegen, dass Ungarn und Japan nicht die einzigen gewesen waren, die sie beobachtet hatten. Island grinste und proste ihnen zu. Während Dänemark sich über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit zu freuen schien und Island zurück proste, war es die Hölle für Norwegen. Er hasste es einfach, der Mittelpunkt zu sein. Und vor allem, wenn man ihn bei einer solchen Aktion beobachtet hatte.

»Gah, bloody wanker[5]!«, fluchte es plötzlich aus einer anderen Ecke und alle drehten den Kopf herum, um England und Frankreich zu sehen. Der Brite machte einen unglücklichen Versuch, Frankreich zu entkommen, der einfach nur lachte und den Arm um ihn legte, während er irgendetwas zu ihm sprach. England fuhr fort, Frankreich irgendwelche englischen Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, und der Großteil der anwesenden Nationen versammelte sich in einem engen Kreis um die beiden Streithähne.

Innerlich dankte Norwegen den beiden, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen zu haben. Er entdeckte Island auf ihn und Dänemark zuschlendern. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

»Das sah ja nach viel Spaß aus!«, bemerkte er und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Norwegen nieder. Interessiert blickte er die beiden an. »Und du hattest noch gemeint, dass da nichts zwischen euch beiden wäre.«

»Norge, du hast so was gesagt?«, fragte Dänemark mit einem Schmollen. An Island richtete er, »Norge ist da etwas merkwürdig. Er sagt zwar immer, dass er nichts von mir möchte, dabei ist er ganz verrückt nach mir!« Er lachte laut.

Norwegen trat gegen sein Bein, als Antwort erhielt er jedoch lediglich einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

»Es ist unglaublich zu sehen, dass eine Liebe so lange halten kann wie eure«, meinte Island und seufzte, »Ich hoffe, bei mir und Xiang bleibt es auch so.«

Die Sorgen seines Bruders konnte er nachvollziehen. Einer Liebe zwischen zwei Ländern konnte schnell der Garaus gemacht werden. In einem Augenblick war man zusammen und im nächsten stand man sich auf dem Kampffeld gegenüber und musste gegeneinander kämpfen, auch wenn man sich noch immer liebte. Es war nicht leicht, denn es lag nicht in der eigenen Entscheidungskraft zu bestimmen, ob man mit diesem Land zusammenblieb. Wenn der Chef sagte, das Band sei gebrochen, dann musste man gehorchen, selbst wenn man es nicht wollte. »Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, eure Liebe wird lange halten«, versuchte er, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

»Unsere Unionen sind zwar immer wieder zerbrochen, aber ich und Norge lieben uns immer noch genauso wie am Anfang«, fügte Dänemark hinzu, während er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, »nicht wahr, Herzchen?«

Island lächelte. »Danke.«

* * *

Norwegen öffnete verschlafen ein Auge. Sein Schädel brummte und Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm. Letzte Nacht hatten sie eindeutig zu viel und vor allem zu lange gefeiert. Bis tief in die Nacht waren sie in der Karaokebar gewesen und danach ging er mit zu Dänemark, wo die beiden noch einige Zeit miteinander beschäftigt waren und erst spät und vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett fielen.

Unter seinem Kopf hob und senkte sich Dänemarks Brust, er schlief noch. Ein Arm lag um seine Schultern und der andere drückte Norwegen an ihn.

Ein Gähnen entwich Norwegens schmalen Lippen. Kurz blickte er auf die Uhr, die auf dem Schrank neben dem Bett stand. Kurz vor sieben. Das letzte Mal hatte er auf die Uhr gesehen und das war, bevor er mit Dänemark im Bett intim geworden war, und da war es bereits Viertel nach vier gewesen.

Mit einem Stöhnen erhob er sich und streckte sich. Um eins war eine weitere Weltkonferenz und sie mussten alle anwesend sein. Ein Glück, dass sie in Deutschland stattfand und deshalb nicht allzu weit entfernt war.

Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach seiner Schulter und er spürte den warmen Atem von Dänemark gegen seinen Nacken, während er ihn von hinten umarmte.

»Ich fühl mich furchtbar«, murmelte er und küsste Norwegen, »aber die Nacht gestern, Mann! Das war mal ne Nacht!«

Norwegen lehnte sich in die Umarmung für einige Momente, bevor er aufstand – und dafür ein lautes Pfeifen bekam – und sich seine Boxer anzog.

Dänemark gähnte laut, »Wieso hast du es so eilig?«

»Etwa sechs Stunden, bis wir in Deutschland sein müssen. Schon vergessen?«, erinnerte Norwegen ihn.

Auf das Gähnen folgte ein undefinierbares Grummeln und schließlich stand auch Dänemark auf, um sich fertig zu machen.

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht und gefrühstückt hatten, fuhren sie los nach Berlin. Die Fahrt dauerte ein paar Stunden, aber sie schafften es gerade noch, pünktlich anzukommen – oder so sah es zumindest aus. Etwa fünfzig Kilometer vor Berlin waren sie in einen Stau geraten. Sehr zum Ärger der beiden.

»Na los! Fahrt endlich!«, schrie Norwegen aus seinem geöffneten Fenster, während er wie ein Verrückter auf die Hupe hämmerte. Dänemark hatte sich in seinen Sitz gekrallt und beobachtete mit vor Schreck geöffneten Augen abwechselnd, wie sein Geliebter aus dem Fenster brüllte und wie die Fahrer vor ihnen sich ebenfalls aufregten. Größtenteils wegen Norwegen. Zwar hatte Dänemark die ganze Zeit darauf bestanden gehabt, zu fahren, aber Norwegen hatte gemeint, er wisse eine Abkürzung. Die auch tatsächlich eine Abkürzung war, aber sie mitten in einen kilometerlangen Stau befördert hatte.

Laut seufzte Norwegen. »Wieso müssen die auch alle ausgerechnet heute hier lang fahren?«

Dänemark schüttelte den Kopf. »Wieso nur hab ich dich überhaupt ans Steuer gelassen?«

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen bösen Blick und eine scharfe Bemerkung ein. Genervt zog Norwegen sein Handy aus der Tasche. Eine verpasster Anruf von Island. Nur kurz zurückrufen …

Plötzlich rammte von hinten irgendetwas gegen das Fahrzeug gegen und Dänemark und Norwegen wurden nach vorne geschleudert. Ohne Verletzungen, aber den bereits stark gereizten Nerven half dieser Vorfall nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

»Pass auf, wo du hinfährst!«, brüllte Norwegen. Wenn er am Steuer saß, war er wie ausgewechselt. Seltsamerweise nahm niemals jemand sein Angebot an, mit ihm mitzufahren, und schlugen stattdessen vor, dass sie lieber fuhren. Konnte Norwegen nicht verstehen. Er war ein guter Fahrer.[6]

In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass sein Handy genau vor seinen Füßen lag.

»Hoppla, Handy runtergefallen,« murmelte er mit einem leicht peinlich berührtem Kichern und beugte sich, um es hochzuholen. Dabei stellte er sich aber ein bisschen ungeschickter an, als er musste. Natürlich musste es an einer total ungünstigen Stelle liegen und er konnte den Blick auf die Straße nicht mehr haben. Aber es dauerte schließlich nur ein paar Sekunden. Er fischte es hoch und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als hinter ihm dieselbe Person, die gegen sein Auto gestoßen war – zwar nicht schlimm, aber immerhin – hupte. Als Antwort bekam der Fahrer hinter ihm lediglich den Finger.

Norwegen wählte mit einer Hand Islands Nummer und wartete darauf, dass er abnahm.

»Du weißt doch, dass du nicht am Steuer telefonieren solltest?«, fragte Dänemark vorsichtig.

»Shh!«

Aber er nahm nicht ab. Lediglich auf die Mailbox konnte er sprechen.

_Wahrscheinlich wollte er fragen, wo wir sind und warum wir zu spät sind._

Schließlich ging es endlich weiter, der Stau wurde immer weiter aufgelöst. Zwar waren sie immer noch in der langen Schlange von Autos, aber man kam schon deutlich schneller vorwärts als vorher.

Kurz blickte Norwegen auf seine Uhr. Schon fast zwei Uhr. Sie waren spät. Viel zu spät. Aber konnten sie etwas dafür, wenn sie im Stau standen?

Nach etwa einer weiteren Viertelstunde hatte sich der Stau gelegt und sie konnten endlich die letzten Kilometer ohne weitere Verzögerungen fahren. Sofort als sie geparkt hatten, stürmten die beiden ins Gebäude und zum Versammlungsraum. Über eine Stunde zu spät. Das war nicht gut.

Als sie den Raum betraten, wurde Norwegen heiß vor Scham. Alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet. Schnell entschuldigten sie sich und erklärten, sie standen im Stau, aber erstaunlicherweise schien es gar nicht allzu schlimm zu sein.

»Island ist ebenfalls noch nicht da«, murmelte Norwegen Dänemark zu, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten, »Ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts passiert.«

Dänemark strich über seine Hand. »Mach dir keine Sorgen.«

Deutschland stand vorne und hielt einen Bericht über die derzeitige Geldsorge in Europa. Griechenland hatte den Blick abgewiesen und Rumänien funkelte Deutschland an, während Bulgarien den Kopf schüttelte.

»Es ist doch nicht unsere Schuld, dass bei dir das Geld so einfach rausgerückt wird und _wir_ unsere Leute nicht mehr überreden können, zurückzukommen, wenn sie woanders leichter an Geld kommen!«, rief Rumänien dazwischen. Deutschland würdigte ihn eines Blickes, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Diese Diskussion nähme kein Ende.

Schweiz hob seine Hand. »Das ist eine Angelegenheit der EU«, wies er Deutschland hin, »und hat mit den Länder, die der EU nicht angehörig sind, nichts zu tun.«

Der Deutsche atmete einmal tief durch. »Es mag eine Angelegenheit der EU sein, aber es betrifft einen jeden von uns. Sollen wir unsere geschätzten Kameraden einfach fallen lassen? Wir müssen sie unterstützen, ihnen helfen, denn es wird auch den anderen zugute kommen. Was ist denn mit dem Ex- und Import? Die betreffen jeden von uns und die Wirtschaft wird zusammenbrechen, wenn das so weiter geht. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, diese Staaten zu unterstützen, und das geht nun einmal leider aus dem, was die EU alleine schaffen kann, heraus.«

Seine Worte machten durchaus Sinn, aber was konnten sie tun? Den anderen Ländern einfach Geld geben? Woher sollten sie denn das Geld nehmen? Sie selber waren ebenfalls nicht reich. Trotzdem konnte Norwegen verstehen, was Deutschland wollte. Durch seine Vergangenheit fühlte er sich, als müsse er jede Schuld auf seine Schultern nehmen und alles tun, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse war. Dass er nicht schlecht war. Aber es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Wenn der Boss sagt, man solle dieses und jene tun, dann musste man gehorchen. Selbst wenn man das gar nicht wollte. Selbst wenn es solch grausige Forderungen waren. Man musste gehorchen.

»He, ich kriege grad total 'ne Meldung rein. Macht mal den Fernseher an!«, rief plötzlich jemand dazwischen. Norwegen verrenkte den Hals, um Polen zu sehen, wie dieser sein Handy in der Hand hielt und gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrte.

Preußen – er hatte sein Auftreten im Versammlungssaal damit gerechtfertigt, dass er der Ostteil Deutschlands sei und somit das Recht, ebenfalls anwesend zu sein, habe – drückte auf die Fernbedienung und der schwarze Bildschirm erhellte sich. Die Nachrichten liefen gerade ab.

Norwegen wurde schlecht, als er auf den Bildschirm starrte. Ein Flugzeug war abgestürzt, überall waren Flammen und Rauch. Die Feuerwehr, Polizei und Rettungsdienst waren bereits vor Ort und versuchten, den Brand zu löschen und die Leute zu bergen – hoffentlich noch lebend. Irgendwie kamen ihm die Fahrzeuge bekannt vor. Es waren eindeutig keine deutschen Fahrzeuge. Aber von wo kamen sie dann?

»Die Rettungskräfte stehen am Rande ihrer Kräfte. Dieser Absturz war wirklich furchtbar. Hunderte Passagiere waren an Bord und der Flug war bestimmt nach Berlin zu gehen. Ursache für den Absturz ist bislang noch nicht bekannt.«

»Von wo ist das Flugzeug?«, fragte eine Stimme dazwischen.

Polen hob den Kopf. »Laut der Nachrichten aus Reykjavik.«

_Nein, das kann nicht sein. Island ist zwar immer noch nicht hier, aber trotzdem … er konnte nicht an Bord sein … nein … er konnte doch nicht …_

»Es wurden bislang noch keine Überlebenden gefunden.«

Norwegen stockte der Atem bei dem Aufzählen der Namen der im Unfall Verstorbenen.

Plötzlich brüllte eine Stimme laut auf, gefolgt von einem Knall. Hongkong hatte den Tisch, an dem er saß, umgeworfen und fluchte laut und schnell auf Kantonesisch, während ihm Tränen herunterliefen. Mehrere Länder sprangen auf und versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg.

In Norwegens Kopf drehte sich alles. Das war nicht möglich. Oder? Es konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Es waren dort viele Menschen gestorben, aber …

Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Dänemark. Er starrte weiterhin fassungslos auf den Bildschirm, während die erste Träne herunter rollte. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Norwegen befreite sich von der Berührung und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er konnte gerade niemanden sehen. Er wollte einfach nur allein sein. Er wollte allein sein, wenn er zusammenbrach. Tränen rannten an seinen Wangen entlang. Seine zittrigen Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er fiel auf die Knie. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Er schluchzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, während er sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Sein gesamter Körper bebte und zitterte, ihm war übel. Dieser Gedanke, er war so unrealistisch. Es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an. Das alles musste einfach nur ein Traum sein, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Anders konnte es einfach nicht sein.

Zwei kräftige Arme schlossen sich um seinen Körper und er hörte einen fremden Herzschlag.

»Norge …«, wisperte Dänemark und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, gefolgt von einem Kuss, »Es tut mir so leid …«

Allerdings nahm Norwegen ihn kaum wahr. Seine Gefühle übermannten ihn so sehr, dass die ganze Welt um ihn herum beinahe vollkommen ausgeblendet war.

»Nor …«

Er krallte sich in Dänemarks Unterarm und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Heiße Tränen kullerten seine Wangen entlang, ein lautloses Schluchzen entwich seinen Lippen. Ihm war übel, einfach nur kotzübel. Dieses Bild, das in seinem Kopf hing. Einfach furchtbar. Wie konnte das nur wahr sein?

Es war bloß ein Traum, ein schlechter Traum. Zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden. Etwas anderes konnte es einfach nicht sein. Durfte es einfach nicht sein. Sein kleiner geliebter Bruder konnte doch nicht einfach tot sein. Nationen konnten nicht so leicht sterben, schließlich waren sie anders als die normalen Menschen. Island konnte nicht tot sein.

Er spürte den festen Griff von Dänemark um seinen Oberkörper und die Wärme seiner Lippen gegen seinen. Trauer und Lust schalteten seinen Verstand aus, er gab sich der Berührung hin und schlug die Arme um seinen Hals. Ihm war es egal, ob er sich nun einmal dem Verlangen hingab, selbst wenn die anderen im Raum neben ihnen waren. Es war ihm einfach egal. Er wollte nur noch aus diesem furchtbaren Albtraum aufwachen. Diesem schrecklichen Erkenntnis entkommen. Dem Erkenntnis, das sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr bei ihm war. Und nie wieder zurückkäme. Sein Bruder war fort. Er war auf ewig fort.

»Er ist jetzt mit Vater bei Odin in Walhalla. Wir werden ihn nie vergessen.« Dänemarks Stimme war rau und leise, von einem Schluchzen geziert. Er war nicht der einzige, der litt und trauerte, musste Norwegen feststellen. Auch die anderen wurden davon stark getroffen.

Schluckend löste er sich von ihm und blickte in seine Augen. Sie waren voller Liebe, Wärme und Trost, wenn auch nur durch Tränen glasklar und hell funkelnd und mit Spuren der Trauer verziert.

»Ich lass dich nicht alleine. Ich bin immer für dich da.«

Norwegen atmete tief durch und stand auf. Er musste stark bleiben. Auch Island zuliebe.

»Lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen«, murmelte er, seine Stimme nichts weiter als ein heiteres Schluchzen, »Sie werden sich fragen, wo wir sind.«

* * *

[1] Dänisch für _Ich liebe dich, Norwegen._

[2] Isländisch für _Norwegen_

[3] Norwegisch für _Alles Gute_

[4]Isländisch für _Danke schön_

[5] Englisch für _verdammter Wichser_

[6] Ich glaube an die Headcanon, dass Norwegen absolut nicht Autofahren kann, er allerdings denkt, er könne es.

Um ehrlich zu sein, die Geschichte hat erst bei etwa der Hälfte einen wirklichen Plot bekommen. Bis dahin hatte ich einfach erst mal geschrieben und geschrieben, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was später in der Geschichte geschieht. Ich bin aber zufrieden mit der Geschichte und werde sie im Laufe der Zeit auf Englisch übersetzen, damit auch die, die kein Deutsch können, die Geschichte lesen können :3

Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
